1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing structures, and more particularly, to a fixing structure for a casing and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taking into account of structural strength, the casings of rugged notebook computers are usually made of magnesium aluminum alloys. However, magnesium aluminum alloys are so expensive that they are readily replaced by cheap materials for use in the manufacturing of the casings of rugged notebook computers.
Low cost and high structural strength is among factors in choosing a high-density glass fiber material for use in the manufacturing of the casings of rugged notebook computers. To fix the motherboard of a notebook computer to the casing thereof from inside, it is necessary to fasten the motherboard and the casing together by means of a thermal copper pillar. Nonetheless, neither the high-density glass fiber material nor the thermal copper pillar has a high bonding strength. As a result, the thermal copper pillar cannot be efficiently fixed to the casing of the notebook computer. In view of this, there is still room for improvement on the prior art.